Dan Dongeng Itu Tidak Berakhir Bahagia Selamanya
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Namun Sang Putri tetap senang, karena ia bisa mengenal pangeran-pangeran itu. Cerita Trio Second Years Hyoutei, yang sudah naik jadi kelas 3. No pairings, beware of OC


**Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi**

**Characters : Trio Second years Hyoutei: Ohtori, Hiyoshi dan Kabaji. Tambah satu OC bikinan sendiri XD**

**Warnings : Ada OC, kalau-kalau kalian ga suka**

**Ratings : T for safety**

**Saya udah lama banget pengen membuat cerita soal trio kelas dua Hyoutei. Akhirnya tercapai juga. Enjoy!**

****

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan itu berhasil menangkap perhatian hampir semua orang yang sedang menyusuri jalanan besar ke gedung utama Hyoutei Gakuen. Jeritan seorang anak perempuan, anak perempuan yang kemudian terdiam dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena ia baru saja menyadari bahwa kancing belakang roknya putus jahitannya. Ia tak bisa berjalan tanpa memegangi roknya seperti orang bodoh, padahal jarak menuju gedung utama masih beberapa meter.

Dan kebetulan sekali, anak perempuan itu adalah aku! Kupegangi rokku erat-erat, aku merasa sangat malu. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarku berhenti, memandangiku kebingungan, beberapa di antara mereka bingung kenapa aku menjerit. Namun aku yakin beberapa di antara mereka sudah tahu apa masalahku, namun menurut mereka, lebih baik jika mereka pura-pura tak tahu dan pergi. Atau malah berdiri terdiam sambil berbisik-bisik dengan satu sama lain.

Anak-anak jahat! Apa orang kaya semuanya kejam cuek begini? Aku menahan air mataku. Aku tak mengenal siapapun –aku berhasil masuk SMP Hyoutei karena beasiswa di bidang musik, dan dulunya aku bersekolah di sekolah negeri, sehingga tak mungkin aku mengenal anak-anak borjuis ini. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku takut rokku akan benar-benar jatuh merosot ke bawah.

"Hiyoshi-kun, ada sesuatu dengan roknya,"

AKU TAHU ADA MASALAH DENGAN ROKKU! Bantu aku! Itu yang kubutuhkan! Aku ingin menjerit begitu. Namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutku, malah keluar air dari mataku. Aku kesal pada orang-orang cuek itu, aku juga sangat malu. Bagaimana bisa rok baruku putus di hari pertama sekolah? Apa Tuhan benar-benar merancang kesialan untuk orang-orang yang berada di tempat di mana ia tidak seharusnya berada?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat diikatkan di sekitar pinggangku. Aku sangat terkejut, dan ingin menengok ke belakang, namun sebuah suara mengatakan, "Tunggu, jangan bergerak. Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dari rokmu, aku belum selesai,"

Aku menurut. Aku tak tahu siapa dia, namun dia memiliki harum yang sangat lembut. Tidak mencolok seperti parfum, bukan pula cologne. Mungkin harum dari pewangi pakaiannya, atau dari sabun yang ia pakai, wangi yang sangat alami dan menyegarkan. Kurasakan sebuah ikatan kuat di pinggangku, dan ia berkata, "Nah, lepaskan rokmu perlahan-lahan,"

Aku mengerjap bingung, namun kemudian aku sadar bahwa yang diikatkan di sekitarku adalah kain. Kain putih dengan tulisan di atasnya yang tidak bisa kubaca. Kain itu agak aneh, namun paling tidak, sekarang aman bagiku untuk melepaskan tangan. Kulepaskan tanganku. Rok itu tidak langsung merosot, namun turun sedikit demi sedikit ke bawah. Untung saja aku tidak melepaskan tanganku!

"Benar-benar pilihan yang tepat untuk diikatkan di pinggangnya," Sebuah suara lain berkata, "Kau benar-benar harus memakai bendera Hyoutei di antara semua benda yang ada di dalam tasmu,"

Aku mendongak, dan melihat penolongku. Ia yang tadi mengikatkan kain di sekitar pinggangku, adalah seorang laki-laki berambut putih keabu-abuan. Aku sesaat mengira ia malaikat. Matanya bulat dan cokelat, mengerut bersalah seraya bibirnya yang tipis berkata, "Aah, maaf! Tapi tidak ada benda lain," Ia benar-benar terlihat hangat dan baik hati, dan aku merasakan pipiku memerah ketika ia menoleh padaku, tersenyum sangat manis, "Jangan kuatir, Kabaji akan memperbaiki rokmu. Tapi ia hanya punya peralatan menjahitnya di ruang klub, jadi mungkin kau harus digendong ke sana,"

Aku menatap Kabaji –Malaikat Penolong menepuk temannya itu saat menyebutkan namanya –pria yang sangat besar dan tinggi! Ia berwajah pendiam dengan rambut hitam pendek yang terlihat agak kaku. Sepertinya dalam kenyataannya ia memang pendiam. Ia hanya mengangguk, menggenggam rokku di dalam tangannya yang besar dan berotot dengan hati-hati.

E-Eh tunggu. Apa tadi katanya?

"D-Digendong?" Aku meringis, "A-Aku…"

"Hiyoshi-kun," Malaikat Penolong menoleh pada temannya satu lagi. Ia yang mengatakan bahwa yang sekarang terikat di pinggangku adalah bendera Hyoutei tadi. Rambutnya kuning, kuning jerami versi lebih gelap dan jingga. Matanya yang berwarna hitam melirik kesal ke satu arah, sebelum menghela napas, "Ya ya. Cuma sampai ruang klub, kan?"

Malaikat Penolong tersenyum. Senyumnya benar-benar manis.

"KYAAA!" Aku berteriak kaget ketika aku merasakan tubuhku diangkat.

"Jangan berisik, atau kujatuhkan," Hiyoshi berdesis. Aku diam, takut. Aku digendong di depan dadanya, ala putri-putri dalam dongeng. Aku merasa agak malu, tapi berdebar-debar juga. Hiyoshi-san ini pun sangat tampan –wajahnya terlihat pendiam dan cool.

Aku sampai di ruang klub mereka. Ternyata mereka klub tennis –terpampang besar-besar di depan gedung klub itu : 'TENNIS CLUB'. Kurasa lebih cocok disebut gedung klub, karena nyatanya itu gedung mandiri, bukan hanya ruangan.

Kami masuk ke dalam gedung itu, dan bagian depannya benar-benar seperti lobby hotel, dengan sofa-sofanya yang banyak, pajangan-pajangan mahal, dan bahkan… tea set! Aku segera didudukkan di salah satu sofa sementara Kabaji-san segera mengeluarkan peralatan menjahitnya dari dalam lemari besar. Ia duduk di sofa lain, mulai menjahit ulang kancing rokku, dan aku tahu bahwa ia sangat pandai dalam menjahit. Ia terlihat biasa melakukannya –sama sekali tak kagok dalam memasukkan benang ke jarum, dan melihatnya menjahit membuat hal itu terasa sangat alami untuk dilakukan siapa saja.

Hiyoshi-san berjalan ke dalam gedung, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya…

Wangi teh hijau mengisi hidungku, dan tak lama, aku mendengar suara, "Mau teh?"

Aku mendongak. Malaikat Penolong itu menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau padaku, senyum terpasang di bibirnya. Aku menerimanya, mengucapkan terima kasih pelan. Malaikat duduk di sebelahku, memandangiku dengan senyuman.

"Siapa namamu?"tanyanya.

"M-Miyazaki Tami…"jawabku.

"Ah, Miyazaki-chan," Ia mengulang, mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, "Tunggu sebentar di sini ya. Ah, di kotak di meja itu," Ia menunjuk sebuah kotak putih –yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan kotak jika kau membeli cake, "Isinya cake. Makanlah jika kau lapar. Aku benar-benar ingin menemanimu menunggu rokmu selesai dijahit ulang, tapi hari ini adalah hari registrasi anggota klub baru, jadi ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus,"

Jadi malaikat ini adalah buchou? Bukan hanya ia manis, keren, tampan dan baik, ia juga seorang buchou! Buchou klub tennis yang kata orang-orang, klub yang paling dibanggakan Hyoutei! Aku mengangguk, tenggelam dalam kekaguman. Malaikat penolongku itu menoleh pada si rambut kuning yang bangkit dari posisinya bersandar pada tembok dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan gedung.

"A-AAH!" Aku meletakkan cangkirku –sedikit kasar dan beberapa terpercik ke meja. Aku sangat kaget dan panik karena tumpahan teh itu, namun Malaikat dan temannya itu sudah berhenti dan menoleh padaku, jadi aku buru-buru menyampaikan apa maksudku menghentikan mereka.

"T-Terima kasih!" Aku berteriak. Lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Si Malaikat tersenyum, "Sama-sama,"

Bahkan si rambut kuning itu memperlihatkan sedikit senyuman. Dan bohong jika kubilang dia tidak tampan saat tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat menyilaukan, 100 kali lebih keren daripada wajah pendiamnya yang cool. Mereka berlalu dan aku kembali terduduk, lututku lemas.

"Roknya sudah selesai," Sebuah suara yang dalam dari sebelahku membuatku sangat kaget. Aku berjengit dan melihat rok kotak-kotak cokelatku diberikan ke arahku. Aku menerimanya dengan jemari sedikit bergetar, "T-Terima kasih…"

Cowok besar itu mengangguk. Ia memberikan isyarat bahwa aku bisa berganti di dalam, dan aku mengangguk, sebelum berjalan, sedikit terhuyung, ke arah dalam gedung. Aku memutuskan bahwa bilik kecil di dekat lemari adalah tempat yang cukup aman untuk mengganti rok, jadi kulepaskan kain yang mengikat di pinggangku perlahan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di sana dengan jelas : _Katsu no wa Hyoutei da!_ –Hyoutei adalah Pemenang. Kupakai rokku, dan aku memeriksa bahwa jahitannya sudah benar-benar aman kali ini.

Saat aku kembali, Kabaji-kun menghampiriku, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"E-Eh?" Aku mengerjapkan mata, kebingungan.

"Kuantar ke kelasmu," Ia berujar, datar.

"A-Ah… t-tapi… a-a-aku baik-baik saja…" Aku berusaha tak merepotkan mereka lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Kabaji tetap tak memindahkan tangannya, bahkan setelah aku tetap menolak, dan akhirnya kusambut uluran tangannya. Aku sedikit memerah –tangannya sangat besar, kulitnya sedikit kasar di bagian genggaman, mungkin karena raket tennis, namun jemarinya terlihat sangat panjang dan lembut. Saat ia merengkuh jemari-jemariku yang sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan tangannya, aku merasa tangannya begitu hangat.

"T-Terima kasih,"ucapku. Aku terkejut bahwa di atas bibir yang terlihat beku itu, akhirnya terulas sebuah senyuman. Dan pipiku tambah panas.

Hari itu, Kabaji benar-benar mengantarku sampai ke kelas. Semua orang, rata-rata kakak kelas, memperhatikanku dengan pandangan heran dan terkejut. Aku tak tahu mengapa –meski Kabaji memang pendiam, namun tak mungkin ia seantisosial itu kan, sampai orang begitu terkejut saat melihat ia berjalan bersama seseorang…? Atau mungkin dia begitu terkenal dan ternama, dan mereka menduga-duga siapa aku sampai bisa berjalan dengan Kabaji?

Ketika tangan Kabaji yang besar melepaskan tanganku, aku merasa seperti Cinderella ketika lonceng jam 12 malam itu berbunyi. Aku tetap seorang gadis biasa, gadis dari kampung yang bisa masuk Hyoutei hanya karena beasiswa, dan bahwa mungkin aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu, bahkan juga disadari kembali keberadaannya oleh ketiga pahlawanku pagi ini…

XXXXX

Aku tahu siapa mereka hari berikutnya dari pembicaraan sekelompok anak cewek yang sering bergerombol di depan tempat aku duduk. Mereka, seperti yang kuduga, adalah murid-murid kelas 3 yang sekarang mengepalai klub tennis Hyoutei Gakuen yang sangat populer.

Namun aku salah soal buchou. Buchounya bukanlah pemuda bersosok malaikat itu, tapi cowok berambut jerami yang menggendongku. Namanya Hiyoshi Wakashi. Cewek itu menyebutnya sangat cool, "pendiam namun menghanyutkan". Mereka menyebutkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan enbu, bentuk bela diri tradisional Jepang itu. Tampaknya, Hiyoshi-san adalah pewaris dojo enbu yang terkenal di Jepang. Sifatnya yang ambisius membuatnya bisa tampil gemilang di dua cabang yang berbeda itu.

Lalu malaikat itu… namanya adalah Ohtori Choutarou. Gadis-gadis itu sangat bersemangat membicarakan senyumnya yang sangat lembut dan menawan (aku setuju soal itu), bagaimana rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan terlihat sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang ramah dan baik hati. Ternyata selain menjabat menjadi fukubuchou tim tennis, Ohtori-san juga merupakan salah satu pianis terbaik di sekolah.

Lalu mereka membicarakan pemuda besar tinggi itu, Kabaji Munehiro-san. Mereka berkata bahwa meski ia pendiam, ia orang yang sangat manis dan lembut. Ia pandai menjahit (Salah satu buktinya adalah rokku, aku mau berkata), memasak (H-He? Sungguh?), dan bahkan merajut dan membuat kerajinan tangan (W-Wuah!). Meski ia bukan fukubuchou, namun ia pun sangat kuat dalam tennis dan berperan sangat besar dalam klub tennis Hyoutei.

Aku menghela napas, memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mendengarkan gadis-gadis itu mengobrol semangat. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, dan menghela napas.

_Ternyata dari awal, kisah ini sama sekali bukan kisah Cinderella. Karena di akhir cerita, Cinderella akan bertemu kembali dengan pangeran dan hidup bahagia. Namun di kisahku, pangeran-pangeran itu terlalu jauh, dan mungkin sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah putri yang sempat berdansa dengan mereka itu…_

Namun kemudian aku tersenyum.

_Namun, putri jelata ini tetap senang. Karena paling tidak, bisa mengenal pangeran-pangeran luar biasa itu._

****

**DONE XD Mungkin bakal ada sekuelnya, tapi entah dimasukkin ke sini atau dipisah. Kalau dipisah, akan saya kasih info XDDD Review ya!**


End file.
